APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Grambling State University (GSU), Grambling, Louisiana, one of the Historically Black Colleges and Universities. The tradition of scientific research at GSU is in its early development. Therefore, this application consists of two components: (1) a RESEARCH PROJECT: Cytogenetic Effects of Alcohol on a Human Chromosome, and (11) a RESEARCH DEVELOPMENT PLAN for alcohol and bio-behavioral research at GSU. The purpose of the research project is to study, by using fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) with chromosome-specific DNA probe, the cytogenetic effects of ethanol on hum in chromosome 4. For this study a special Chinese hamster - human hybrid cell line that contains 21-26 Chinese hamster chromosomes and a single copy of human chromosome 4 will be used. Human chromosome 4 has special significance; it carries a cluster of ADH genes which may modulate the effects of ethanol. Chromosome aberrations are cytogenetic end points that indicate cellular exposure to DNA damaging agents and are currently the most reliable indicators of mutagenic and carcinogenic compounds. The use of the FISH technique in this study is a novel approach. The research project will be carried out at GSU in collaboration with the Laboratory of Radiobiology and Environmental Health, University of California, San Francisco. The objectives of RESEARCH DEVELOPMENT PLAN for alcohol and bio-behavioral sciences at GSU are: (i) to strengthen alcohol and bio-behavioral research; (ii) to develop, expand and increase the capacity of faculty to conduct research in those areas; (iii) to augment and strengthen the institutional research infrastructure; (iv) to encourage minority students and women to conduct research in those areas; and (v) to increase the number of minority and women students who will enter research careers in those areas.